Harry Potter y las almas X
by XIX-Phanthom
Summary: Re-edición de harry Potter y los lasos de sangre


**19 de septiembre de 1979**

Dan Granger, estaba impaciente, su esposa había entrado en labor de parto y estaba en el hospital en la sala de espera, pero eso no era todo.

Justo cuando su esposa Jean tuvo su primera contracción el clima comenzó a cambiar del día soleado pasando a tener fuertes viento y nubes negras en el cielo, él lo ignoro y llevo a su esposa al hospital, pero mientras más aumentaban las contracciones peor se ponía el clima, el solo esperaba que todo fuera coincidencia.

_**Que equivocado estaba.**_

**Sala de parto (hospital general de Londres).**

Jean Granger estaba exhausta, luego de 4 horas de parto (en las cuales el clima empeoro) una mujer estaría cansada y desgastada por decir menos, pero se mantenía firme, quería ver a su bebe.

_-espero que este bien-_ justo después de ese pensamiento, Dan entro

-estas bien cariño-

-si Dan estoy bien solo espero que traigan a mi bebe-

-si pero no hemos discutido como llamarla- dijo el hombre de cabellos castaño y ojos azules mirando a su esposa.

En eso una enfermera entra con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-señor y señora Granger aquí esta su bebe- pasándoles la pequeña bebe

-mira Dan no es hermosa- mirando a la pequeña que abría sus ojos a intervalos

-sí, esto me recuerda que papa me dijo en nuestra familia no había nacido una niña desde hace más de 8 generaciones y que esto debía ser una señal según mis antepasado y que a la niña debía llamarse Hermione en nombre de Hermes el dios griego porque fue su bendición a nuestra familia para salvar al mundo de un gran mal, pero creo que exageran- en eso una voz sale de los altavoces.

-**SU ATENCION PORFAVOR SE TIENE CONO CIMIENTO DE QUE SE ASERCA UN TORNADO CATEGORIA 2 A LAS INSALACIONES SERECOMIENDA A LOS PACIENTES PREPARASE PARA LA EVACUACION-** Dan y Jean se miraron y esta última abraso más fuere a su bebe.

-q q q que hacemos Dan- estaba consternada, la pequeña apenas había llegado al mundo y ya estaba en peligro.

-iremos a la finca de la familia a las afuera de Londres, tiene un bunquer para estos casos- dijo mientras recogía todo para marcharse.

Busco una silla de ruedas y acomodo a su esposa e hija y rápidamente se movieron hacia la salida

Justo cuando abrieron las puertas de en frente se encontraron con un montón de personas mirando algo desesperanzados, ambos miraron y se dieron cuenta de que el tornado estaba ya demasiado cerca como para intentar salir del lugar sin peligro.

-que hacemos Dan hay que salvar a la bebe- se comenzaba a sentir impotente y quería una manera de salvar a la pequeña que no tenía ni una hora de vida.

-no se qu- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al mirar a la bebe, en este acto Jean también miro y vieron algo que seguirían viendo el resto de sus vidas

La pequeña tenía los ojos abiertos, pero eso no fue lo que los dejo sin habla, no eso fue que el corto pelo marrón con el que había nacido se tornó blanco y sus ojos se nublaron de manera que parecían totalmente blancos y justo cuando eso paso, las nubes negras, las ráfagas de viento se detuvieron y desaparecieron, luego la bebe volvió a la normalidad y cerró los ojos con un bostezo.

Los Granger se quedaron hay mirando a su hija que ahora dormía.

-cariño-

-si-

-esa era la señal de tus antepasados-

-no se amor-

-La llamaremos Hermione verdad-

-si-

-está bien- y se quedaron hay hasta que recuperaron el resto de sus funciones cerebrales, lo que no sabían era que esto solo sería el inicio

**Hogwarts (al mismo tiempo)**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, estaba por terminar esta entrevista, dándose cuenta de que esta mujer no era acta para dar clases de adivinación, justo cuando se preparaba para decirlo. Ella entro en trance y comenzó a hablar con una voz que no parecía suya.

**-El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...-** en este momento Severus Snape que estaba detrás de la puerta se marchó a informar a su señor, pero Sybill Trelawney, estaba lejos de terminar.

-**Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...-**en este momento el director se dio cuenta de quienes podrían ser los padres de el salvador del mundo mágico, pero por el bien mayor debía ocultar todo hasta que sea necesario.

-bueno joven Sybill usted tiene el puesto, por ahora debo retirarme, pídale a un elfo que le muestre la salida, con su permiso- y así se marchó, tenía mucho que planear.

Pero Sybill se quedó hay en trance y comenzó de nuevo.

-**Eso es lo que será escuchado por lo ignorantes…, la profecía falsa que llevara a la verdad pronto a ser revelada-**

**-La tormenta a nacido de aquellos que la nombraron por un dios ella está destinada a ser grande, junto a su alma gemela…, el guerrero inmortal a de regresar y junto a la tormenta estar…, más poderoso que nunca ha de llegar…, y el señor tenebroso no sabrá a lo que se enfrentará…, la luz juagara con la piedra, y la oscuridad con la serpiente pero hasta que el Grimm no venga la verdad de esta no será revelada, solo los que leen esto la sabrán y Verán al Wolverine enfrentar al mal y a Tormenta a su lado estar, y a este universo entero cambiar-** dijo con una sonrisa mirando a tu cara.

Y Corte hasta aquí la Re-edición de Harry Potter y los lasos de sangre.

Y si siento no haber subido nada pero yo no vivo de esto y como sabrán necesito dinero para comer.

Lo siguiente que actualizaré será la re-edición de mi fic del familiar de zero.

Hay se ven

Atta. XIX


End file.
